Now-Now Stick
|-|1979 version= Now-Now Stick is an episode from the Doraemon 1979 anime and the Doraemon 2005 anime. Plot Characters Gadgets used *Ma Ma Bou Trivia Video |-|2005 version= Now-Now Stick is an episode from the Doraemon 1979 anime and the Doraemon 2005 anime. Plot The episode starts with Nobita being scolded from Sensei, getting chased by Gian and scolded by Tamako. Nobita is then seen in his room, complaining and lamenting near Doraemon. Doraemon decides to help him and brings out the gadget, Ma Ma Bou. Doraemon explains Nobita that gadget have ability to calm down an angry person. Doraemon leaves the room and approaches Tamako along with Nobita where Doraemon tells Tamako that Nobita complained about her. Just as Tamako gets furious, Doraemon attaches the gadget on her mouth and she calms down. Nobita goes outside, Ma Ma Bou in his hand, unsure if it will work. He sees Gian who is coming to Nobita's side and is in a bad mood. Nobita tries to make Gian's mood better but ends up being chased by him. After being caught by Gian, Nobita attaches Ma Ma Bou on Gian's mouth and Gian leaves him alone. Nobita decides to help the other kids who get bullied by Gian via Ma Ma Bou. After helping some kids who were getting bullied by Gian, Nobita sees Shizuka. He approaches her and tells her he would not be beat or become yelled at by Gian even if Nobita annoys him. To proof this, Nobita and Shizuka go outside, looking for Gian. They see Suneo being bullied by Gian. Nobita attaches Ma Ma Bou on Gian's mouth and Gian calms down and walks away, leaving Suneo alone. Shizuka gets impressed by this. Suneo then snatches Ma Ma Bou from Nobita and attaches it on his mouth when he tries to get the stick. Effected by Ma Ma Bou, Nobita lets Suneo have it and use it on Gian a lot of times. Nobita arrives home without Ma Ma Bou, and Doraemon gets worried when he finds out Nobita 'gave' the stick to Suneo. Doraemon explains Nobita that the gadget do not exactly flees target's anger; instead, this gadget hides target's anger inside their body which grows little by little and then explodes like a volcanic eruption if use the gadget on target too many times. Hearing this, Nobita gets worried as-well. They rush to outside to find Gian. There, they get scared as they see Gian in a violent anger because of Ma Ma Bou. They try too cool down Gian and ask him to sing in an empty place. Doraemon and Nobita carefully take Gian to the playground. Doraemon however, gets worried and suggests if Gian sings, his anger may explode. Doraemon starts randomly bringing out gadgets from his pocket, trying to do something. Meanwhile, Suneo, who is passing by and still have Ma Ma Bou, finds them in the playground. He approaches them and insults Gian. Doraemon and Nobita run away in panic as they see Gian's anger which is about to explode, but Suneo stays there. Just then, like Doraemon said, Gian's anger explodes like a volcanic eruption. After that, seeing Gian and Suneo damaged by the explode, Doraemon says they tried their best to cool down Gian but Suneo messed it all up. Characters *Nobi Nobita *Sensei *Suneo Honekawa *Takeshi Gouda *Tamako Nobi *Doraemon *Shizuka Minamoto Gadgets used *Ma Ma Bou Trivia Video Gallery GianandSuneoaftertheexplode.png Now-Now_Stick.png Category:Episodes Category:Anime Category:1979 anime Category:2005 Anime